Master of Both Zones
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I do not own; references the Brownie Stadium Cartoons) When Chomps and K-9 are injured by Brownie, the later in a comatose state, the Mascots send the remaining AFC North to recruit the new Raiders Mascot, with a twist. Can this new Mascot save Brownie from corruption? And who is he? Well, you'd either will be or won't be surprised ;)
1. Chapter 1

**You remember those Browns stadium cartoons where Brownie goes up against one of the Mascots who try and hurt him...well, years later it come back to bite them in the hinner...**

* * *

Master of both Zones

?: Madness...that's the word I would chose to what I was about to do. Put on a case and now here I am...well, it all started cause even Mascots have their rivalry moments. Forgive me for being less in detail on this...I probably should start for the beginning, about a day after the incident that injured Mascot Chomps and comatose Rusher K-9.

* * *

_NFL Mascot HQ..._

Roary: Okay, so lets get to the point and say WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

_Blue, Miles Mascot Toro (Called Big T to avoid confusions), Stanley, Rowdy, Sough dough Sam, Blitz, TD, Billy, and in the MAIN FRONT near the window, was Steely McBeam, Who Dey and Poe...all looking guilty._

Miles: *_Despair_* I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHASE OKAY!

Big-T: We all were going through a tough time-

Big Red: EXCEPT YOU THREE!

_Steely, Dey and Poe flinched._

Steely: How were we suppose to know he snapped long ago!?

Dey: Yeah! We didn't know!

K.C: May We remind you three that you made some of the mascots go insane, nearly blew up a convenient store, AND got drunk that one Christmas and attempted to steal a mall Santa!

Poe: OKAY! WE GET IT!

T-Rac: Apparently not since one of you decided to MOCK him due to his imperfect season and cause him to send one of our own AND A RUSHER TO THE HOSPITAL! We need to find out how he got those wired powers corrupting him!

Steely: And what's you plan genius! Ask him nicely!

Roary: STEELY ENOUGH!

Steely: Well what else are we sappose to do huh!?

Jackson De'Ville: We could trap him.

Steely: LAME!

Freddie: Well what other options do we have-

?: You could as the Raider's Mascot.

_Everyone turned to Captain Fear, legs on the table and leaning on the front main chair._

Poe: T-The Raiders don't have a Mascot...right.

Captain Fear: They do now Raven and might I say...I'm not surprise on who it is.

Sir Purr: What are you saying?

Captain Fear: We get him to free our corrupted Brownie and find out whats going on.

Dey: You want US TO HIRE A MASCOT FORM THE RAIDERS! Cap, these are the RAIDERS! They might not be doing well this year but they are the toughest, Roughest and dangerous teams and fanbase in the NFL!

Viktor: What's the catch?

Captain Fear: All he want's right now is justice.

Gumbo: If we do ask him who do we send?

_Captain Fear eyes the three Mascots at the front...and fear radiated from them._

Steely: Y-Your bluffing...H-He's probably a myth!

Big S (Mascot Swoop): It's wroth a shot though! And Maybe he would listen better if the three who caused this whole pandemonium confess to him.

_They were about to argue when the realized the radio caller rung...Captain Fear smiled as he click the button to speaker._

?: _**HELLO, LV Sport Quarters, this is Chance the Gila Monster speaking?**_

Freddie: This is Freddie Falcon of the NFL Mascots... I am hoping to arrange a meeting with the Raiders Mascot?

Chance:_** OH, YOU MEAN BOSS! He was actually expecting you guys to call and arrange a meeting with him, what with what happened to Chomps and K-9...those poor things.**_

Poe: *_A gasping in fear_* W-WHA-WHAT-HE-HE -HEEE WAS EXPECTING US?!

Chance: _**Oh yeah! He said you can send three of you guys over right now if you like.**_

Big R (Mascot Rampage): Yes, we would like that.

Chance: _**GREAT! Maybe we cans stop this madness before someone gets killed, pick them up at 3. Caio!**_

_The call hung up and everyone looked with smug faces two the Three mascot..who were shaking in fear._

Dey: *_To Steely_* You just HAD ta open your mouth!

* * *

_Las Vegas..._

Poe: *_Panicked_* WE'RE DEAD...WE'RE DEAD...

Steely: Oh calm down and be more calm like Scavenger.

Poe: Well escuse me for being nervous on meeting the FLIPPING MASCOTS OF THE RAIDERS!

_The three of them were standing around the main square of the city waiting to be picked up, all three were afraid but Steely tried not to show it._

Dey: Look at much as I would love to try and stay a bit more calm in this, please note we are about to meet the mascot of one of the toughest team/fan bases in sports...mainly the NFL.

?: Hey boss isn't that bad.

_They turned to see the gold/black gila Monster grinning at them._

Chance: He's a really great guy and he's has now TWO JOBS! But he makes sure he does them well.

Steely: Lovely...you are Chance the Golden Knights Mascot from the NHL right.

Chance: Sure am! Boss sent me to lead you to the Temporary Raiders Building...since their still moving and all.

Dey: Very well...

Poe: Question...why do you call him Boss?

Chance: OH! He's my mentor, he's teaching me how to not only spread you to the city but to also protect it! I'm getting really good at fighting.

Poe: *_Flabbergasted_* FIGHTING! HE SAID FIGHTING!

Steely: Let's go before the Raven has a panic attack.

* * *

_LV Raiders temp Headquarters, inside..._

_The three were lead by Chance to the top floor and to a impressive door, knocking on it._

?: Who is it?

Chance: It's Chance, I've brought the three mascots your going to meet!

?: May I ask who they are?

Chance: Steely McBeam, Who Dey and Poe!

_Laughter was heard on the others side, frightening the three aforementioned Mascots a bit._

?: Why am I not surprise they would sent them, giving one of my friends is was injured thanks to your 'sass'. Come in you three.

_Chance gave them look of good luck and opened the door, letting them in and closing it again._

Dey: I'm getting a real Godfather vibe in here.

_The room had bookshelves on the history of the raiders on each side, a large window looking at the city and a desk...with a person sitting on the chair turned away, a fancy cup filled with tea in his hand...why did that hand look familiar?_

?: So...I know why your here.

_The three shoke, but Steely spoke up._

Steely: Look here, we didn't travel all the way here for nothing...so we want answer..Why haven't we heard of you before?

_The figure drank some tea...before answering._

?: It's hard when you have two jobs ya know. Protecting a city and making sure everyone is happy and not breaking another team fans bones...heavens know what happened with me a few years back with the 49ers.

Poe: Y-You've been here since then...

?: Longer even...surprise to see you question that.

Dey: What do you-never mind, the point is Fear said you could help us free Brownie from-whatever's gotten into him.

?: Well then...do me a favor and apologizes.

_Steely had enough of all this so in rage he stood forward._

Steely: APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT, MAKING BROWNIE GO CRAZY!

?: That...

_The windows flung opened letting daylight swarm the room and blinding the three Mascots abit...the blinked and looked at the chair which was turned around...and they were in complete shock. The Mascot was staring right into them, but he wasn't just a mascot he was-_

Pillage: And the fact you comatose my friend K-9.

_-And that's when the screaming began from both Who Dey and Poe, Steely face almost turning white as a ghost._

Pillage: Surprised?

Steely: Y-Your-You-Your the m-ma-mascot?

Pillage: Yep, was surprised too when the Raiders fan chose me.

Dey: *_Fear_* S-S-STeelyy...what have we done...what is going on?!

Steely: *_Bit of Fear_* I-I think we messed with the wrong person-sracth that, we peeved off a Rusher..

Poe: *_Panic_* WE'RE MORE THAN DEAD WE'RE DOOMED!

Steely: *_Bit of Fear_* L-Look here P-Pillage, w-we're sorry for all t-that has happened...b-but can you blame us for the rivalry?

Pillage: -_Sighs_-Look, your Rusherz and me are all friends even though their teams are rivals..what do you go and do you make yourself prime targets for the very enemy me and the others face. It's no wonder why Brownie was desperate.

_They froze._

Poe: Y-You mean..

Pillage: It appears some old blitzbot technology was still active and tempted Brownie to us it, corrupting his mind and believe me from experience...it's painful.

Steely: I-We're sorry to bring that up...we're sorry for all of this!

Pillage: You realized know the consequences of mocking and teasing a person to the breaking point now right.

_All three nodded. Pillage got up from his chair and walked over to them._

Pillage: It seems you three have learned you lesson...now lets free that Mascot..

Dey: Y-You will help us.

Pillage: Of course, it's my job to help out everyone. Not to mention it's a Blitzbot technology we're dealing with. BUT, you guys have to listen and do what I say okay.

_All three nodded...Pillage brought them into a huddle and whispered his plan._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Master of both Zones

Pillage Voice: Yep... The mascot was me...still find i funny how those three reacted. Anyway the left after I told them the plan, the next game was against my team and the Browns so it was perfect timing, of course the others reacted well-shocked to be honest..

* * *

_NFL Mascot HQ, one day later..._

All Mascots (Minus Captain Fear): *_Shock_* PILLAGE IS THE RAIDERS MASCOT!?

Steely: Yes and to be fair...I was shaking in my shoes finding that bombshell out.

Poe: But Cap, how did you know it was Pillage?

Captain Fear: Peg-Leg told me, the Raiders community love him so much it was unanimous when they were asked to vote on it.

Big Red: And you didn't tell us why!?

Captain Fear: One, you probably wouldn't believe me and two, I wanted to see all of your reactions. Point is, he's with us and has a plan.

Dey: Tha-Your right...but, Pillage is the Mascot...just, I'm surprise he didn't straggle the three of us for what has happened.

T-Rac: Hey remember...he's been through alot to, so he has sympathy towards Brownie and his corruption form that technology.

_Everyone went silent on that line...that time Pillage and five other Rusherz were forcibly corrupted in Blitzbots..._

Miles: Steed still get shivers when we talk about that conversation...

Big R: Same with Ramps...

_Everyone was silent once again...till finally Viktor spoke up._

Viktor: I heard that Chomps is being released from the hospital today...

Sir Purr: T-That's good but...what about K-9.

_Viktor sighed._

Viktor: He's out to but...he's still comatose...

* * *

_Rusher Quarters..._

_K-9 laid still in the bed, gauze wrapped around his head, forearms and chest. Blow-Torch was sitting next to him when Pillage walked in._

Pillage: Any signs of waking?

Blow-Torch: -_sighs_\- No...dang it! Steely and those other two went too far! If I was there at that time I could-

_Pillage placed a hand on Blow-Torch's shoulder. _

Pillage: You were going through a hard time too, You couldn't have predicted that all this would happen.

_Blow-Torch sighed again...They heard footsteps and turned to see Marty at the door._

Marty: I take it nothing change..

Pillage: Neither Good nor Bad.

Marty: Pillage...are you really going through with this, this is a Mascot corrupted by Blitzbot technology...we don't know how it would fair in a battle against us.

Pillage: That Kid is being corrupted by the very thing that-happened to me and the other, yes...I won't have him be in that state any longer. Besides...I have a plan-

_See's K-9 twitched a bit._

Pillage: And I think it just started...

* * *

_NFL Mascot HQ..._

_Chomps sat on the window sill, his arm in a sling, his eye bruised and tears falling from his eyes. Poe slowly walked over to him, a look of guilt on his face._

Poe: This is all my fault...i should had stopped, I should of listened to you, I should have-

Chomps: Poe...this isn't your fault, if anything our rivalries had gotten into our head too much. I know you were fallowing your-

_He froze and looked away...He almost mention THEM...Poe's brothers who were long gone due to that accident._

Poe: I know...I know.

Chomps: S-Sorry for being back that memory.

Poe: It's okay, I still have you guys and Scavenger.

Dey: I should apologize too.

_They turned to see Who Dey walk in, rubbing his arm._

Dey: I um...not disturbing anything right.

Chomps: No...just thinking about K-9...The game is tonight right.

Poe: Yes-and Pillage plan

_They were silent for a moment.._

Dey: How bad...How bad was K-9..

Chomps: If the Guardians didn't pushed me out of the way when the fans were corrupted by those bubble, I would be in a coma...It was bad, he had his ribs broken, his forearms were bleeding and when he hit that wall...*_Trails off_*

Poe: P-Please, y-you don't need to continue if it's hurting you.

_Chomps sighed thanking the Raven._

Chomps: Where's Steely?

Dey: Stubborn as always, he doesn't want to talk about the meeting at all.

Poe: He does know he'll have to accept it soon right.

Chomps: This is Steely McBeam we're talking about-

* * *

_Pittsburgh, Outside, night time..._

_Steely was looking up at the sky...full of guilt but was stone hard on not showing it._

Chomps Voice: **He's not good with conflicts like this.**

_Steely sighed._

Steely: I can't believe Pillage is a Mascot too...why wasn't I informed of this...d-does everyone worry that I'm going to hurt him...

?: Well your not one for sharing.

_Steely spun around to see Pirate Parrot looking at him._

Pirate: You certainly showed that the times you taunted me or IceBurgh.

Steely: -_sighs_\- What do you want Pirate?

Pirate: Just making sure you don't do anything crazy...

Steely: Not in the-

Pirate: Mood? Your never in the mood when i came to the rest of us Mascots. And look where that led you, Chomps is hurt and K-9 is in a coma. All for what, a rivalry...Me and Phanatic had been going on for years but it's mostly for fun. I can't tell you how much he spoke so fast and nearly coked me in a hug when his cousin Gritty was joining the NHL...What do you do?

_Steely flinched and his stone face fell to his guilt._

Pirate: Exactly...You need to learn you have to represent the good and NOT keep on taunting, or Mocking or even bashing others...cause what has happened, it possibly the worst thing to happen.

_The TV's turned onto the Raiders/Browns game, Steely fell to his knees...a tear fell from his eye._

Steely: W-What have I done...I HAVE TO FIX THIS!

_Steely ran off with Pirate Parrot running behind him_

Pirate: WHAT ARE YOU-YOU CRAZY!

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

Master of both Zones

_FirstEnergy Stadium..._

Pillage: Well, better not keep them waiting, *_To the Guardians_* Back me up when thing aren't looking good.

Guardian Ish: Of course...but are you sure you can do this?

Pillage: I hope...

_Pillage hears the crowd cheering and he begins to walk out of the room._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Parrot: FASTER Iceburgh!

Iceburgh: *_Driving_* Going as fast as I can without breaking any rules!

_Pirate Parrot manage to get Iceburgh and he was now driving them on the ice mortar._

Parrot: Of all the times for Steely to have a kanipsion!

* * *

_Back at the Stadium..._

_The rest of the Sports Mascots were in the VIP booths watching as the announcer announce the halftime event of the season...Pillage against Brownie. Even the Mascots from the Mascot Manor had join in to give their support._

Bango: Do you think Pillage can do it...I mean, free Brownie.

Alberta: *_Gentle_* Of course he will Bango, I mean, Pillage has had experience with this for many years.

Bango: Really?

Youppi: Of Course he will! Not only is he a Mascot BUT he's also a Rusher as well, so he's got the skills to do in those vills! He do anything in his hands to free him.

Slider: Whatever way it is all I want is my Friend back...

_Slider, who was the Mascot for the Baseball team Cleveland Indians, the was the most emotionally affected by all that has happened...who wouldn't when your the one who found the second mascot and Rusher in a horrible state. Since then he has been worrying ni stop on Brownie and the fact he was in danger even before that. Chance placed a hand on Slider's Shoulder._

Chance: We will get him back...Pillage knows what he's doing.

_Slider sighed, but gave a grateful smile to the Gila. It was then Skeeta came over to the group near the window._

Skeeta: Bernie wanted me to ask if they are starting to announce the two...he's busy catching up with his cousins...

_Skeeta eyed the FIVE lions talking at a table._

Moon Dog: *_To everyone_* There about to annouce the competitors!

_Everyone came over..._

Dey: Guess it's time for the bug moment.

Poe: I hope it turns out well.

Bernie: I wonder what ever happened to that Brownie during the gap between then and now?

Wally: Well, guess we'll find out since he's coming out-

Bailey: *_Horror_* GREAT KINGS CROWN WHAT IN THE NAME HAPPENED TO HIM!

_Everyone was in shock._

* * *

_On the field..._

_Everyone was in a hushed horrid silence as Brownie was standing on the field...he was in the form he had used to fight the other Mascots but his back was completely metal and large wires were hanging out...his eyes were tired and red._

'Brownie': Oh raider...where are you?

_His voice sounded metallic and broken._

Pillage: I'm right here...

_Pillage walked onto the field, his eyes filled with determination. Brownie stood there in shock, before laughing._

'Brownie': Why am I not surprise that the fans would make YOU there mascot.

Pillage: Shut up...I'll give you one more chance to free Brownie now.

'Brownie': Oh...no thank you, he's is more willing than a Rusher's body...so broken, so...FUN!

_And with that he charged at Pillage, the wires turning to fist. Pillage blocked them. He then jumped to the side and fired his spikes, Brownie deflecting them with ease. Brownie then fired the wire cables at Pillage who dodge each one, before Brownie made a bad move and stuck him in the arm with a wire the he made shoot out from the side. Pillage grabbed his arm and winced at the large cut._

Pillage: Of course you would cheat..you're already using a Mascot and a shield.

_Brownie smiled wickedly as he fired another one, Pillage watching and dodging them more carefully now. Pillage flung his hand as mini spikes came out, stunning Brownie and hitting him._

'Brownie': Huh...you got some new tricks. Clever... BUT NOT CLEVER ENOUGH!

_Pillage heard something behind him and soon he was in the clutches of the wire hands, struggling._

Pillage: HEY!

'Brownie': *_Walks over_* Now...lets make this quick.

_He was about to crush the Rusher when.._

?: BROWNIE WAIT!

_The two stopped what they were doing and looked behind the, (Pillage in front). Steely was panting as he ran over to the field._

'Brownie': Huh...surprise surprise...*_Drops Pillage_* You back for round two? Or was it round five.

Steely: Brownie...stop, please, this isn't like you.

'Brownie': No...I like this new me. I'm now not a weakling! I'm just as strong as you guys! I am-

Steely: BROWNIE OPEN YOU EYES! This is that bot talking not you! Is this really what you wanted?!

'Brownie': YOU DROVE ME TO THIS! Remember

_Steely sighed...and looked directly into Brownie eyes._

Steely: I know...and I'm so sorry.

_Everyone gasped. Brownie looked confused at him._

'Brownie: Your-sorry?

Steely: *_Shaking_* Y-Yes...sorry for mocking you, the others, making a whole mess of things. I messed up, BIG time. I didn't know you were hurting, or that I was making it worse.

_Pirate Parrot and IceBurgh made it to the stands watching the scene._

Steely: Not only did I hurt you...I hurt others, my OWN city's Mascots for pete sake. I-*He felt tears fall* I messed up...I-and I know you probably can hear me Brownie but...I am so sorry for hurting you...I really am. So please, Brownie...come back.

_Brownie was frozen in place, tears falling from his eyes._

'Brownie?': I-I can't go back...K-9 will never forgive me.

?: Wanna bet.

_Everyone froze and out came K-9, a crutch in one hand and limping onto the field. He had a soft smile on his face._

K-9: Wake up and see everything go to madness, nothing new there.

'Brownie?': K-9...Y-Your awake...how..

K-9: Woke up few hours ago, I heard Pillage's plan to free you and manage to break free from my coma. It's not your fault Brownie...it never was.

_Brownie breathed in and out, tears falling even faster._

Blitzbot voice: You idiot! Finish them! Finish them off.

Brownie: N-No...

Blitzbot voice: What did you say?

Brownie: I-said-*_In pain_* NO!

_Brownie clutched his head in pain and screamed. The next thing they know, the metal back ripped off, taking the skin with it and formed into it's true Blitzbot form. Brownie eyes fluttered as the pain consumed him and he fell...only to be caught by Steely._

Steely: *_Fear_* Brownie! BROWNIE ARE YOU OKAY?!

Blitzbot: FOOL! You just had to break free didn't you! Well then *_prepares to fire laser cannon_* let me put you out of your misery!

_Steely turned to see the canon and held Brownie close to him, ready to shield him._

Pillage: *_Echo voice_* Big mistake.

_The bot froze and turned to see Pillage, his body now a aura of silver and black with white blank eyes...he was ending him in that form. He lifted his and a large spike formed at the top in mid air_

Pillage: *_Echo voice_* Never underestimate the power of Mascots and Rusherz.

_He fired and it turned into smaller spikes, hitting the Blitzbot to the point where a cloud of dust covered it...and when it disappeared the bot was reduced to ashes. Pillage sighed as his body reformed to his normal state. He then remember the injured Mascot and quickly ran over to Steely and K-9._

Steely: *_Shakes him lightly_* Brownie! Brownie say something!

_Brownie eyes opened half way to see Steely, tears falling from his eyes._

Brownie: S-Steely...I-I am so so-sorry I-I did-didn't know t-that was a-

Steely: *_Soothing_* Shh...it's all right.

Pirate: Steely!

Iceburgh: Are you okay?

_The two Pittsburgh Mascots ran onto the field as Steely nodded to them, the paramedics arriving on the field._

* * *

_Hospital, two days later..._

_Brownie was in the bed cladded in a hospital gown, his back gauze up. He was reading a book when he heard the door knock._

Brownie: *_Sets the book down_* Come in.

_The door opened and walked in Steely, Who Dey, Poe, Chomps and Pillage, who one arm was bandage up._

Steely: Hey there Brownie, how are you feeling?

Brownie: Still a bit sore...but better than I was two days ago. K-9 visited me a few hours ago *_Eyeing the vase full for Orange flowers_* before he had to head back to check the Megacore.

Dey: That's good. Listen Brownie, we just wanted to say we're sorry again for messing with you years ago...we didn't know what the name of sam hill we were going through.

Brownie: I'm sorry to, for..ya know, beating you guys to a pulp with that form...you too Chomps.

Chomps: Ah I felt worse.

Poe: Yeah...But we're still sorry.

Steely: *_Full guilt_* Me mostly...I was the one who started that whole mess in the first place

_Brownie gave him a warm smile._

Brownie: I forgive you Steely McBeam.

_Steely smiled_

Steely: Me too.

_Brownie turned to Pillage._

Brownie: Pillage I can't thank you enough for saving me from that Blitzbot.

Pillage: I'm just glad you back with us. You know your not weak.

Brownie: I know now...I'm strong in my own way.

_Pillage gave him a warm smile._

Pillage: Indeed...we all are.

_Everyone smiled at that...and then they heard barking and their smiles grew._

Chomps: You didn't think we won't bring Swagger did you?

_Swagger can barging into the room, hopping onto the bed and licking Brownie._

Brownie: *_Chuckling_* S-Swagger! Hahahaha, I know I missed you too buddy!

_Everyone laughed, happy to know all was well again in both zones for now._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
